ogaron_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel von Alden
Daniel von Alden is the main character in most of Ogaron Legends books, or is simply mentioned in some of them. Daniel is the most famous person in Ogaron realm, being the king of Dragharon, the biggest kingdom in Ogaron. Dragharon is the kingdom of Draghars, the people who can turn into dragons. Although Daniel is just a Held, belonging to savage warrior tribe, he is educated enough to be Draghars' king. His story about ascension on the throne is described in Daniel and the Dragon Book, which is the oldest book about Ogaron created by Tamuna Tsertsvadze, and also the first book among Daniel and the Mysteries trilogy. Marriage Daniel is married to a dragon of wisdom, Ronna, who also happens to be a beautiful princess of Dragharon, then ascending the throne together with her husband and becoming a queen. Parents Daniel has grown without a mother, and has a very loving father, Heinrich von Alden, who has mentions in some Ogaron Legends books, particularly in Daniel and the Mysteries trilogy. Powers Daniel von Alden possesses many powers - in the first book of the trilogy, Daniel and the Dragon Book, he acquires fairy powers and since then has green powers which can make damage and also heal, depending on the master's will. In the second book, Daniel and the Six Element Dragons, he acquires the powers of all holy six elements of Draghars added to the Fire of Wisdom. These are the following: the Earth of Unity, the Air of Freedom, the Water of Love, the Light of Kindness and the Darkness of Evil. With all these powers, Daniel gathers the whole wisdom of the world and gets the title Daniel the Magnificent. Characteristics Daniel is described as a kind, wise king, who often helps others and rules his kingdom as if he is one of the Draghars, but tells others that he's only a normal Held. Friends Daniel's best friends include Drahtar Dragharam, nicknamed Drago, who is Ronna's brother and Daniel's brother-in-law, but the two often perceive each other as brothers, Imigo, the earth dragon of unity and Daniel's treasure keeper, and Aero, the air dragon of freedom and Daniel's army's commander, becoming the Commander-in-Chief after Drago's marriage to Wolvena, the princess of Lunan, the northern kingdom of wolves. Daniel's friends from Heldic village are Daisy, a good archer and fighter, and Dick, the son of a chief in Daniel and the Dragon Book, who appears as a chief in Daniel and Drago, the last part of the trilogy, and following Ogaron Legends books. In Daniel and the Dragon Book Dick von Gobern was mostly shown as Daniel's rival, but in Daniel and Drago he appears as Daniel's friend. Physical Appearance Although Daniel is the king of educated Draghars, he has some signs of being a Held - he wears a black fur cloak just like the Heldic chiefs. Daniel's appearance includes short brown hair, pure white skin and sparkling green eyes, called 'grass-coloured eyes' by the fairies, who happen to adorn every word picturesquely. Conclusion Daniel, as the king of the biggest and mightiest kingdom, is actively engaged in the political processes of the Ogaron realm, often having the strongest word.